The present application relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device (or a semiconductor device), for example, a method that can be applied to an exposure technology.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-4170 (Patent Document 1) relates to an exposure technology of a multilayer resist having, for example, a carbon-rich film as a lower layer, a silicon-rich film as an intermediate layer, and a photosensitive resist film as an upper layer. Disclosed therein is a technology of treating the multilayer resist with ozone prior to removal of the silicon-rich film serving an intermediate layer upon a rework process and then carrying out wet treatment with a chemical liquid.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-166997 (Patent Document 2) relates to a liquid immersion exposure apparatus using an oblique incidence type focus detection system. Disclosed therein is a technology of increasing an incidence angle to more than 84 degrees so as to achieve adequate reflection of an obliquely incident detection light at a resist surface.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-4170    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-166997